That Girl is Mine
by yamaguchiayame
Summary: Benarkah cowok yang cuek dan acuh itu bisa berubah menjadi hot jika sudah berpacaran? Ino sangat ingin membuktikannya pada Uchiha Sasuke, si Pangeran Sekolah. Sedangkan Sakura, di hadapkan pada masalah mencari kamar kostan baru... Apakah Sakura akan mendapatkan kamar baru dan apakah Ino berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke? Gagal bikin Summary... T.T
1. Chapter 1

**That Girl is Mine**

 **By Yamaguchiya Ayame**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Karena ini fanfic pertama saya di sini, maaf kalau gaje…

Happy reading, minna! ^^

Chapter One

Sakura's POV

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bangkuku sambil membaca buku. Membaca buku sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak dulu, tapi keasyikanku terganggu oleh suara-suara histeris di belakangku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku dapat mengenali siapa saja orang-orang yang ada di belakangku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatku sendiri, Yamanaka Ino, si gadis berambut pirang itu. Ino tampak sedang asyik bercerita dengan Hinata dan Tenten yang juga sahabat-sahabatku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Ino?" tanya Tenten meragukan ucapan Ino.

"Aku sudah melakukan survei dari semua cerita bahkan film di mana tokoh utama laki-lakinya itu dingin dan acuh. Dan hasilnya menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki seperti itu biasanya selalu hot dalam berpacaran," jelas Ino dengan bangganya. Mendengar ucapan Ino barusan, mau tidak mau membuatku tertarik juga. Dan entah mengapa pikiranku tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan yang diucapkan Ino.

Laki-laki berambut raven dan selalu memasang wajah datar andalannya. Selalu bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya, seolah dia memiliki dunianya sendiri yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapa pun. Yah… siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"I-Ino-chan, apa yang kau maksud adalah U-Uchiha-san?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah malu-malunya, seperti biasa…

"Bingo! Jawabanmu benar sekali, Hinata-chan! Karena itulah aku penasaran dengan Sasuke-kun, apa dia juga se-hot seperti yang kubayangkan," jawab Ino masih dengan semangatnya.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menahan napasku sedari tadi. Bahkan buku yang menurutku menarik itu sudah tidak kuacuhkan lagi. Perhatianku justru terarah pada ucapan Ino barusan.

Aneh. Padahal aku tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke tapi kenapa ketika mendengar Ino berbicara seperti itu, hatiku menjadi terasa aneh, terasa nyeri begini… seperti ada ribuan jarum yang tidak kelihatan menusuknya.

Baiklah, sebelumnya biar kujelaskan dulu siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini sedang dijadikan bahan gosip oleh ketiga sahabatku ini. Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid laki-laki yang paling populer di sekolahku. Bahkan terlalu populernya, dia mempunyai fans club yang selalu setia mengikutinya ke mana pun dia pergi—di lingkungan sekolah ini maksudku—Sasuke juga murid yang paling rajin dan cerdas sehingga tidak heran jika dia menjadi langganan ranking 1 di sekolah. Selain itu, Sasuke juga merupakan Ketua OSIS di sini. Tapi bagiku, Sasuke adalah sainganku, karena aku mempunyai ambisi untuk mengalahkannya tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah satu kalipun bisa mengalahkannya tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah, aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti.

"Hei, Sakura? Menurutmu bagaimana?" panggil Tenten. Aku meletakkan bukuku dan memutar bangkuku sehingga menghadap ke mereka.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Apakah Ino bisa berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Uchiha-san?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin bisa, kalian tahu sendiri bukan seperti apa Uchiha itu. Lelaki paling susah untuk didekati, bukan hanya oleh perempuan, dengan sesame lelaki saja susah sekali. Dia sepertinya memiliki dunianya sendiri," jawabku santai. Ino langsung mendelikkan matanya ke arahku.

"Jadi menurutmu, aku akan gagal mendapatkannya? Hm, kita lihat saja nanti, aku sangat yakin bisa meruntuhkan si gunung es itu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Uchiha mau melihat ke arahku. Mau bertaruh denganku, Sakura-chan, kalau aku bisa mendapatkan Uchiha maka kau harus mentraktirku makan sepuasnya di café yang kemarin itu?" tantang Ino. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, karena aku tahu akan percuma saja mencegah Ino jika dia sudah bersemangat melakukan taruhan.

"Baiklah."

"Oke, kita sepakat. Ah, itu dia orangnya! Kalau begitu aku harus mulai bergerak sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti, aku harus mengejar Sasuke sekarang." Lalu Ino pun berlari melesat keluar kelas, dan kulihat Sasuke memang berjalan melintas di depan kelasku. Dan Ino dengan cepat sudah berjalan di sampingnya, sepertinya Ino berusaha mengajak ngobrol Sasuke. Tapi yang kulihat sih Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Ino, justru cenderung acuh. Kasihan Ino…

Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini pun selesai, aku, Hinata, dan Tenten pulang bersama. Ino tidak pulang bersama kami karena katanya dia masih ingin berjuang untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal baru?" tanya Tenten.

"Belum. Hah… aku juga tidak tahu mencari ke mana. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal baru hanya dalam waktu seminggu, bibi memang aneh. Mengusirku seenaknya saja!" umpatku kesal.

Yaa, saat ini aku sedang dalam masalah. Tempatku tinggal dulu bukan rumahku sendiri melainkan milik orang lain, aku menyewanya supaya bisa tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Tapi kemarin, tiba-tiba saja bibi pemilik rumah datang dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus mencari tempat tinggal baru karena rumah yang selama ini kusewa telah disewa oleh orang lain dengan harga yang lebih tinggi. Dan yang lebih membuatku kesal, bibi itu hanya memberiku waktu seminggu untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Bagaimana mungkin bisa aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru hanya dalam waktu seminggu apalagi mengingat ini adalah kota Tokyo yang padat. Menurutku sangat sulit menemukan tempat tinggal yang nyaman tapi dengan harga yang tidak terlalu mahal.

"Kalau tidak salah di daerah tempat tinggal saudaraku ada rumah yang menyewakan kamar kosong. Rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah, jadi kau tidak perlu berangkat pagi-pagi. Apa kau tertarik?" tawar Tenten. Aku langsung membulatkan mataku.

"Benarkah? Di mana itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sana karena aku sudah berjanji dengan ibuku untuk membantunya membersihkan rumah. Tapi kalau kau memang tertarik aku bisa memberikanmu alamatnya."

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Kau memang temanku yang sangat baik sekali. Yang selalu bisa kuandalkan."

"Kau berlebihan sekali. Baiklah, ini alamatnya. Hati-hati di jalan. Jaa."

"Jaa, Tenten, Hinata. Kalian berdua juga hati-hati di jalan."

Dan kami pun berpisah…

~T.B.C~

To Be Continue

Fiuh… akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini.

Sebenarnya ide cerita ini sudah ada sejak lama di dalam otak tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menuliskannya.

Gomen kalo ceritanya sedikit aneh dan gaje

Dan terakhir, mohon reviewnya please….

Arigatou Gozaimsu…..


	2. Chapter 2

**That Girl is Mine**

 **By Yamaguchiya Ayame**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Halo, Minna-san….

I'm back hohoho…

And this is my new update story, please enjoy reading…

Chapter Two

Normal POV

Setelah mendapatkan alamat rumah tersebut dari Tenten, maka dengan segera Sakura menuju rumah yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Dalam hati, Sakura berharap rumah ini akan sesuai dengan diinginkannya, karena dia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Saat ini Sakura sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Rumah itu memiliki dua lantai dan halamannya di penuhi dengan tanaman obat-obatan. Kesan pertama yang Sakura tangkap dari rumah tersebut adalah nyaman. Tapi dia mulai ragu, melihat dari besarnya rumah tersebut dia memperkirakan bahwa harga sewa kamarnya pasti mahal. Walau begitu, Sakura tetap harus mencobanya dahulu, siapa tahu pemilik rumah tersebut mau berbaik hati menolongnya. Jika memang pemiliknya tidak mau, Sakura rela menjadi pelayan atau pembantu di rumah ini asalkan bisa mendapatkan tempat bernaung.

"Yosh! Aku harus mencobanya. Ganbatte, Sakura!" ucap Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu, dia pun menekan tombol bel di samping pagar rumah yang di cat hitam itu.

Tidak lama seseorang dari dalam rumah tersebut muncul untuk membuka pintu pagar bagi Sakura. Ternyata pemilik rumah itu seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda, wajahnya cantik dan keibuan… Wanita tersebut tersenyum setelah mempersilakan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Konnichiwa…" salam Sakura gugup.

"Konnichiwa. Maaf, kamu siapa, ya?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Begini, tujuan saya datang kemari karena teman saya mengatakan kalau salah satu kamar di rumah ini disewakan, apa benar begitu?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa gugupnya.

"Ah, iya itu benar. Apa kau mau menyewanya?"

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya boleh saya tahu biaya sewanya per bulan?"

"Kalau masalah biaya, itu bisa dibicarakan nanti-nanti saja. Kita bisa menentukan biayanya sesuai dengan biaya yang sanggup kamu bayar. Oh ya, apa kamu bersekolah di Konoha High School juga?" tanya wanita itu setelah melihat seragam sekolah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Saya memang bersekolah di sana. Eh, Anda mengatakan 'juga', apa maksud Anda?"

"Ah itu, anakku juga bersekolah di sana. Mungkin saja kau mengenalnya, namanya…" belum selesai wanita itu berbicara, terdengar suara seseorang dari arah tangga.

"Kaa-san, apa Nii-san sudah datang?"

Sakura menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertanya itu. Orang itu sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura setelah mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Uchiha-san? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura terkejut. Dia tidak mampu memikirkan alasan yang lain mengapa Sasuke bisa berada di rumah kecuali memang Sasuke adalah anak dari pemilik rumah ini atau mungkin Sasuke juga sama seperti dirinya, menyewa salah satu kamar di rumah ini.

"Heh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Sedang apa kau di rumahku?" balas Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Jadi, ini memang rumahmu?"

Sakura berbalik menghadap wanita tadi untuk meminta penjelasan, wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti mengenal anakku, Sakura-san. Dia adalah anakku, Sasuke. Dan karena mulai besok kau akan tinggal di sini, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Mikoto baa-san," ucap wanita yang sebenarnya adalah ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Dan Sasuke bersikaplah yang lebih sopan kepada Sakura, karena dia yang akan menempati kamar Itachi." Kali ini Mikoto berkata kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan mendecih. "Apa kau mendecih pada Kaa-san?" hardik Mikoto.

"Gomen, Kaa-san…"

"Nah, Sasuke, kau temani Sakura melihat kamar, Kaa-san mau ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman bagi Sakura. Ingat, bersikaplah yang ramah." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mikoto menghilang ke dalam rumah. Dengan malas-malasan, Sasuke mengantar Sakura menuju kamar yang akan ditempati Sakura nanti. Sakura memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar itu dan kesimpulannya adalah dia suka kamar itu.

Dia menyukai kamar barunya ini. Kamar itu luas dan nyaman, walaupun masih ada beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantainya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, dia bisa membersihkannya pelan-pelan, yang penting dia berhasil menemukan kamar yang diinginkannya. Sakura terlalu senang karena dia tidak perlu lagi memusingkan ke mana dia harus pindah jika saatnya tiba untuk pengusiran. Sakura terlampaui senang sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke masih berada di sana, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Jadi kapan kau akan pindah ke kamar ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tentu saja hal itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Mungkin dua hari lagi aku akan pindah ke sini. Em… maaf, jika kehadiranku mengganggumu, Uchiha-san… Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu…" ucap Sakura dengan nada bersalah. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke mendecih.

"Dulu aku sering menghabiskan waktuku di kamar ini, aku menyukai kamar ini karena ini adalah kamar kakakku. Dan, sekarang kamar ini kosong karena kakakku memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemennya sendiri setelah lulus kuliah."

Entah bagaimana, Sasuke tiba-tiba mencurahkan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Ini cukup aneh, mengingat Sasuke adalah pribadi yang tertutup dan cuek. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sakura yang mendengar cerita Sasuke langsung menyadari bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi dan juga mengagumi kakaknya.

"Kau beruntung, Uchiha-san karena memiliki seorang kakak yang baik. Seandainya saja aku juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang bisa kuandalkan, kurasa itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," ucap Sakura sambil menerawang. Sasuke memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak memiliki saudara?"

"Tidak. Aku anak tunggal di keluargaku."

"Lalu di mana kedua orangtuamu sekarang?"

"Mereka tinggal di desa, bekerja untuk menyekolahkanku di sini. Mereka bersikeras agar aku bersekolah di kota, untuk masa depan yang lebih baik kata mereka. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang mereka inginkan supaya mereka bahagia… Dan, sekarang aku harus berusaha bagaimanapun caranya agar aku bisa tetap tinggal di kota ini tanpa harus tidur di jalanan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka karena masalah tempat tinggal."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kalau begitu, kau bisa memakai kamar kakakku untuk kau pakai. Aku tidak keberatan…" ucap Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama. Sakura langsung menoleh untuk menatapnya, terlihat ada air mata di sudut matanya. "Kau menangis?"

Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng dan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat dengan orangtuaku saja."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali dengan sikap cueknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan aku memakai kamar ini?" sekali lagi Sakura bertanya untuk meyakinkannya, juga Sasuke.

"Pakai saja, kau lebih membutuhkannya. Lagi pula, kakakku sudah tidak akan kembali lagi. Jadi pakai saja sesukamu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura merasa lega. Sekarang dia tidak perlu merasa khawatir dengan semuanya, dia sudah mendapatkan kamar dan Sasuke juga sudah menerimanya di rumah ini. Tapi, berbicara tentang Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya Sakura mengobrol hal yang pribadi dengan Sasuke begitu juga sebaliknya, ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sasuke bercerita tentang perasaannya kepada orang lain. Setahu Sakura, Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tertutup, tapi kenapa dia bisa bercerita panjang lebar begitu dengannya? Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya pula Sasuke berbicara panjang, padahal biasanya dia selalu menjawab pertanyaan orang dengan jawaban "Hn." andalannya.

Sasuke's POV

Ini aneh. Ini sangat ANEH.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal itu dengan begitu mudahnya? Apa karena aku terlalu terbawa perasaan atas kepergian Itachi-nii? Tidak, pasti bukan itu alasannya, lalu apa? APA?

"Mungkin aku terlalu kasihan padanya…"

Ya, kurasa itulah alasan yang tepat, mengapa aku bisa begitu saja menyerahkan kamar Itachi-nii pada gadis itu. Tapi, cukup itu saja kan, kenapa aku juga tiba-tiba bisa bercerita tentang apa yang aku rasakan kepadanya?

"Mungkin ini akibat karena aku terlalu sering memendam semuanya sendiri. Hm… ada baiknya sekali-kali aku harus curhat dengan Naruto, walaupun si pirang itu kebanyakan akan menertawakanku."

Kembali Sasuke teringat saat Sakura menangis karena ingat dengan kedua orangtuanya yang jauh di desa.

Nyut!

 _Tunggu, kenapa hatiku terasa sakit… Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka jika melihatnya menangis… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku…?_

Normal POV

Hari ini Sakura masuk sekolah seperti biasa, siang ini setelah pulang sekolah dia berencana akan memindahkan sebagian barang-barangnya ke rumah Uchiha. Tapi pagi ini begitu Sakura memasuki ruang kelasnya, ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi...

"Sasuke-kun, nanti sepulang sekolah kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Ino dengan nada manja pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk bermain ponselnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan sinis begitu dong... Aku kan ingin ikut denganmu..."

"Pergilah!" usir Sasuke. Tapi, Ino justru semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Tingkah mereka berdua ini sudah sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Aku tidak mau pergi, aku mau duduk di sini saja, supaya aku bisa terus dekat denganmu." Terang saja, Ino langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke tapi itu tidak mempan tampaknya untuk Ino, dia masih tetap menempel pada Sasuke. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak takut dengan death glare Sasuke.

Tepat saat Ino hendak menyentuh lengan Sasuke, Sasuke melihat Sakura berdiri terpaku di depan kelas, menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, lalu Sakura memutuskan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura berjalan ke tempat duduknya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Sasuke dan Ino. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya, menatanya di atas meja. Tidak lama, terdengar suara keras di belakang Sakura. Semua orang menoleh termasuk Sakura. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Sasuke. Sasuke menggebrak mejanya sambil bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Ino.

"Sudah kubilang menyingkir!" bentak Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak mau. Aku ingin di sini bersamamu..."

"Terserah!"

Lalu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sesaat sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelas, Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke...!" teriak Ino kencang.

Sakura dan Tenten segera menghampiri Ino. Mereka berdua berusaha menenangkan amarah Ino yang siap meledak.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kau nekat mendekati Uchiha, inilah akibatnya," ucap Tenten.

"Ino, sudahlah... jangan lakukan ini lagi. Percuma saja..."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku, Yamanaka Ino pasti bisa mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke!"

Kedua teman Ino hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya...

T.B.C

To Be Continue….

Hai, hai, semuanya….

Akhirnya, aku update lagi. Ini sangat diusahakan untuk update kilat, sampai punggungku terasa sakit sekali (kok rasanya kayak emak-emak yaa) hahahaha…

Aku sudah membaca semua review kalian semua, terima kasih sudah mem-favorit dan mem-follow fanfic ini. Aku akan berjuang terus update di sela-sela kesibukanku dikejar deadline skripsi yang tak berujung ini (curcol mode on)…

Baiklah, sekian penutup aku di chapter ini. Kita bertemu di ruang review yaa, saudara-saudara…

\oOo/


End file.
